DESTINOS CRUZADOS
by tomoeandikr
Summary: AU enamorarse de un profesor estaba mal, enamorarse de un profesor que es asesino es aun peor... ¿hasta que punto el destino interviene en tu felicidad? kenkaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 ****" en mis manos" **

La ciudad era realmente bulliciosa, le chocaba andar en auto , principalmente en el tráfico, por eso siempre andaba en su bicicleta, evitaba el tráfico, y llegaba a la escuela a tiempo. Iniciaba un nuevo año, el último en la preparatorio, sus amigas Akane, y Aome estaban con ella, sabía que pronto tendría que elegir universidad pero por el momento decidió no preocuparse.

Llegó a la escuela y vio a sus amigas sentadas en la banca de siempre, sus uniformes eran los de invierno, con mangas largas y las tres tenían el cabello negro azabache. Era raro, decían que parecían hermanas, y bueno a veces, se sentían como tal.

En los tres años de preparatoria habían formado lazos fuertes, los problemas habían formado parte de sus vidas, constantemente, Aome tenía siempre problemas con Inuyasha, su novio, era algo violento, según su amiga, aunque si era algo distante con ellas y tenía un aspecto peligroso, siempre trataba a Aome bien enfrente de ellas y se preocupaba por ella. Pero bueno sus caracteres fuertes siempre chocaban y ellas estaban de amigas para escucharla.

Akane tenía un problema muy similar, Ranma, su novio, casi prometido , tenía el carácter tan fuerte como el de ella, ambos sabían artes marciales, ambos eran igual de orgullosos y eso era el problema principal. ¿Por qué tener tantos problemas cuando sabían que se amaban?, si eran tan testarudos, cuando Akane estaba enferma o en problemas, Ranma estaba ahí, dispuesto a ir a donde fuera para conseguir la medicina de su novia.

Ahora, la situación de Kaoru era muy diferente, ella no tenía ningún novio al que recurrir, nadie que se preocupara por ella como sus amigas. No le molestaba, ya llegaría alguien para ella, no le presionaría, al amor no se le presiona, eso lo sabía por que su madre se lo decía constantemente. Cuanta falta le hacía, su madre que en paz descanse, le decía tan sabios consejos, ahora no podía mas que evocar a su recuerdo y poder contar con que eso fuera lo correcto. Su padre, dueño de un dojo que impartía clases actualmente hacía lo que podía, pero era estricto y siempre buscaba la forma de hacer crecer el negocio, quería dejarle un gran legado cuando el se fuera. Aunque sinceramente a ella no le interesaba el legado, solo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el.

- Hola amiga – le saludó Aome sonriendo - ¿aún dormida?

- ¡no!, totalmente despierta – contestó Kaoru sonriendo igual

- buenas Kaoru-chan – dijo Akane algo seria.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿otra pelea con Ranma-kun? – preguntó Kaoru sentándose.

- ese baka no hace otra cosa mas que molestarme, esta mañana se molesto por que no lo desperté y no pudo desayunar a tiempo! – dijo Akane dando un golpe en el banco de cemento.

- bueno… ya sabes como es el – dijo Aome viendo el reloj

- Ranma es un baka – dijo Akane poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Quién dices que es un baka busu? – preguntó Ranma que se acerco por detrás. Kaoru sonrió, ya se acercaba una de esas peleas.

- pues tu! – dijo Akane sin intimidarse.

- ¡eres mi prometida deberías despertarme! – le gritó Ranma.

- eres un…

- se nos hace tarde! – gritó Kaoru adelantándose con Aome – no se tarden!!!

Kaoru pudo ver a todos entrar o mejor dicho tratando de entrar en el salón antes que dieran las siete de la mañana. Para cuando dio la hora casi todos estaban dentro del salón, todos incluso Ranma y Akane que habían tenido que correr a máxima velocidad, pero para ellos eso ya era más normal.

Solo había un lugar hasta en frente vació, se preguntaba quien sería el desdichado que llegaría tarde a clases el primer día.

Para cuando dio la hora de clases el profesor aún no llegaba, todos sabían que el profesor de Historia era sumamente puntual, quizás algo le había sucedido. Cuando todos estaban a punto de ponerse de pie el director entró en el salón de clases.

- buenos días a todos, como ya habrán visto el profesor de historia no se ha presentado, eso es por que este año escolar no se podrá presentar hasta nuevo aviso, es por eso que habrá un profesor sustituto, profesor Himura – dijo el director y entonces entró un hombre joven, no muy alto pero con mucha presencia, cabello pelirrojo, vestido de forma juvenil pero formal, pero lo más impresionante era la mirada ámbar que tenía, era atrayente pero inexpresiva, totalmente fría. – este es el profesor auxiliar, Himura Kenshin que nos estará ayudando en este ciclo escolar, espero y todo salga bien.

El director se marchó y todo quedo como antes, en un profundo silencio. Generalmente el silencio era motivado por el profesor y su llamado de atención, esta vez el profesor ni siquiera había abierto la boca para nada y todos estaban en silencio, la mirada de advertencia que habí8a lanzado era lo suficiente como para mantenerlos a todos al margen. El profesor Himura simplemente se volteo y comenzó a escribió su nombre en el pizarrón y después se volteo a verlos.

- Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin, les impartiré la clase de historia hasta que su profesor regrese, para alguna duda estoy a su disposición.

Estaba claro que era una mera formalidad, sus ojos y sus movimientos no invitaban a acercarse ni a un metro de distancia pero aún así las chicas pronto lo tomaron por peligrosamente atractivo.

Ese receso Kaoru estuvo a punto de gritar que se detuvieran, sus amigas, Aome y Akane estaban hablando del nuevo profesor , les provocaba curiosidad pero en sentidos diferentes a las de las demás chicas, a Akane le interesaba saber si sería un buen peleador, a Aome le provocaba más temor e inseguridad que otra cosa, y a ella, bueno a ella se le hacía indiferente, era otro chico más haciéndose el interesante para llamar la atención, pronto se sabría de una novia hermosa que consiguió gracias a su aspecto de chico peligroso, admisiones a los clubes más peleados y su carácter cambiaría de repente. No era interesante.

Con esa idea Kaoru se fue a su casa decidida a no pensar más en el profesor , era insignificante, lo que si era interesante era la junta que tendría su padre con Kanryu Takeda, un importante empresario dueño de una cadena de dojos importantes. Eso si era importante.

Era por esta razón que tendría que vestirse adecuadamente, formal, al estilo occidental por que el señor Takeda lo había especificado en su invitación.

Su padre, se cercioro que su atuendo fuera el adecuado para la cita y después partieron hacía el lugar indicado.

Al llegar la impresionante arquitectura del lugar los dejo atónitos, era una extraña y fascinante combinación entre lo moderno y lo tradicional. No tuvieron tiempo de investigar y ver el resto de la casa por que un asistente los condujo directamente hacía la oficina del señor Takeda.

- bienvenidos – les saludo nada más al verlos llegar. Era una persona de peso, con una sonrisa extraña y una mirada agradable pero que generaba desconfianza. – siéntese por favor.

- gracias por la invitación señor Takeda – dijo su padre.

- tengo asuntos importantes que atender así que iré al grano, se que usted, tiene un dojo que es reconocido por su tradicionalismo y su fuerte enseñanza en los valores, bueno me interesa comprarlo y hacer negocios con usted.

Kaoru volteo a ver a su padre, se mordió el labio para no reclamar pero la furia que sentía era demasiada ¿Cómo se atrevía a proponer algo así?, si, seguramente su padre lo rechazaría de inmediato.

- Kaoru, ve a dar una vuelta, tengo que hablar con el señor de negocios- le dijo su padre. Kaoru asintió y se puso de pie saliendo de la oficina de inmediato.

-

La llevaron a un jardín donde había un dojo, más grande que el suyo pero estaba segura que era más pequeño que el principal de esa casa. No le importo, entró de todas formas y vio el piso encerado, las armas de entrenamiento ordenadas, todo estaba como si nunca lo ocuparan, pero tendría que ser un error, por que un salón así era perfecto para entrenar, para mostrar a sus alumnos la magnificencia del lugar.

……………….

Su misión era clara: matar a Kanryu y alejarse sin ser visto. No era nada fuera de su alcance, al contrario, matar a bastardos como ese era lo que más le gustaba y lo que más hacía. No tenía problemas para irse sin dejar evidencia, era tan bueno que mataba solo a su objetivo, sin necesidad de matar a terceros.

En esta ocasión tendría que dejar inconciente a un hombre antes de poder matar a Kanry, no era ningún problema, ya los tenía identificados. Dio un saltó que lo dejó en el pasto sin hacer el menor ruido. Se acerco a la oficina y se cercioro de que los guardias estuvieran dando la vuelta y en ese instante entró en la oficina, desenfundó su espada y dejo inconciente al primer hombre, después con su gran velocidad curvó su espada para finalmente cortarle la cabeza a su objetivo.

El piso quedo manchado de sangre dejando como evidencia el asesinato del jefe. Guardó su espada por que andar corriendo y huyendo con una espada no era muy práctico. Su velocidad le aseguraba que no tenía problemas para desenfundarla si la volvía a necesitar.

Salió de la oficina con la misma precaución con la que entró, recorrió el pasillo lateral hasta llegar a un jardín trasero, desde ahí pudo escuchar como los guardias se daban cuenta del crimen y gritaban instrucciones. Vio un dojo en medio con la puerta abierta y al escuchar que lo seguían no dudo un momento en entrar a toda velocidad.

Se quedo detrás de la puerta en medio de la oscuridad cuando notó que había alguien más con el, ni siquiera vio quien era, solo sabía que era una mujer, no muy mayor. La tomó de los hombre y la puso contra su pecho de espaldas a el, le tapo la boca y se fijo en la entrada.

Creyó que la joven sería un trabajo fácil pero tenía una voluntad de hierro y quería safarse lo antes posible de su agarre. La habría admirado por eso en cualquier otro momento pero ahora solo le fastidiaba. La tomó mas fuerte y al escuchar que se acercaban la jalo de la mano corriendo hacía la puerta de salida. Por ahí estaba oscuro, no podía ver la cara de la joven pero de cualquier forma el traerla era un problema.

……………….

No sabía como se había metido en esa situación pero estaba corriendo de la mano con un desconocido que estaba huyendo de los guardias del señor Takeda. El extraño al parecer la protegía, algo, por que no podría decir que le importara de verdad su seguridad, su agarre era más fuerte que cualquier otro, ni siquiera su padre tenía esa fuerza y era joven, lo sabía por sus manos.

Le preocupaba que la quisiera tomar de rehén para negociar su seguridad, si era eso ella pelearía hasta el cansancio, no era una chica que pudiera tomarse a la ligera.

Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y la luz de los faros los alcanzaron, para su sorpresa quien estaba enfrente de ella era el estudiante nuevo, el pelirrojo.

- usted – dijo sorprendida. Al escuchar su voz el hombre la volteo a ver y mostró la misma sorpresa que ella.

- tu – dijo murmurando.

Kaoru tenía tantas preguntas que hacer pero el tipo la soltó de pronto y salió corriendo hacía la ventana más cercana, la rompió con el codo y salió por ahí, sin decir nada, solo dejándola ahí.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – se preguntó Kaoru al verlo escapar.

Afortunadamente su padre estaba ileso, solo un golpe en la cabeza, no se podía decir lo mismo del señor Takeda que estaba en medio del salón sin cabeza.

La policía dejó marchar a Kaoru y a su padre después de interrogarlos, pero Kaoru no podía dormir, no estaba asustada, no era eso, era las preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, ¿Qué hacía el profesor ahí? ¿era asesino? ¿o era un ladrón? Traía una espada entonces sabía pelear pero ¿Qué hacía en la casa del señor Takeda? Y principalmente ¿ esto habría terminado ahí?

………………….

Demonios debió de haberla matado pero el matar a una chica probablemente inocente era un crimen que no se podía justificar por la justicia como los otros, este sería un asesinato a sangre fría. Y eso no podía hacerlo, no aún.

De cualquier forma tenía que arreglarlo, sus superiores no aceptaban errores, podía chantajearla pero no sabía si sería suficiente.

Maldita sea.

…………………….

Esa mañana se fue más temprano, estaba segura que el también llegaría temprano. Tenían cosas que hablar, claro que ella no diría nada hasta saber que sucedía pero también tenía miedo, era fuerte pero el la sobrepasaba y no solo eso si el había asesinado a Kanryu entonces era una persona peligrosa. ¿Cómo podía meterse en problemas así?

Llegó a la escuela nerviosa, siendo torpe, no podía dejar que eso le afectara por que eso lo vería el.

Y así como había llegado lo vio recargado en la pared, se veía tan peligroso como el día anterior, solo que esta vez no era nada más la apariencia era la certeza que el era un asesino y que ella podía ser su presa.

Kaoru se movía lentamente pero Kenshin la acerco lo más rápido que pudo. La puso contra la pared sin nada de educación y la encarceló con sus brazos.

- dime quien eres – siseó furioso. Kaoru temblaba, odiaba sentirse así, tomó aire para poder contestar.

- Kaoru Kamiya – dijo en un susurro

- ¿trabajas para Kanryu? – preguntó el

-no, solo tengo 17 ¿Qué demonios podría hacer en su dojo? – preguntó ella olvidándose que el era un asesino.

- lava dinero ¿lo sabías? – le dijo – asesina personas inocentes….

- ¿para que me dices esto? – preguntó Kaoru asustada - ¿por eso lo mataste?

Kenshin la examino por unos instantes y después contestó.

- tu padre esta involucrado – dijo de repente. Kaoru perdió el color, frunció los labios y le aguanto la mirada.

- no es verdad.

- es cierto y si dices algo yo lo mandaré a la cárcel – le amenazó Kenshin en un murmuro tan letal que Kaoru no se atrevió a decir nada.

Kenshin se dio la media vuelta y Kaoru gritó:

- ¡entonces yo también te tengo en mis manos!

Kenshin la vio, estaba decidida, bien, no era una chica normal, acababa de amenazar a Battosai el destajador y lo hacía sin tartamudear.


	2. a punto de cambiar

**Bueno chicos como ya se ****habrán dado cuenta hay otros dos animes participando por ahí, Inuyasha y Ranma aunque no tiene mucha relevancia. **

**Lo que si tiene relevancia son las palabras japonesas que voy usando de las cuales ahí va el significado **

**Baka- tonto**

**Busu- fea **

**Deshi – alumno, aprendiz, discípulo **

**Yakuza – mafia japonesa **

**Sensei – profesor. **

**Obento.- lunch escolar **

**Así que bueno espero les este gustando**

**No olviden dejar review!!! **

**Capitulo 2 **** " a punto de cambiar" **

……………………..

La escuela llegó, no tenía por que rendirse, el profesor le diría que hacía y cual era su trabajo y ella podría saber si estaban en peligro, ese sucio chantaje no serviría con ella.

Dejo su bicicleta en la entrada, era media hora más temprano pero le emocionaba el saber que tenía algo importante que hacer, una misión. Buscó la oficina del profesor Himura y la vio; como pensaba estaba abierta y con la luz encendida.

Suspiró y se acercó a la pequeña oficina. Esperaba encontrar un desorden, como buen hombre la regla era esa pero fue una sorpresa cuando encontró la oficina más limpia y ordenada que había visto. Ocultó su sorpresa y dibujó una sonrisa.

- buenos días Himura –sensei – dijo Kaoru sonriendo y fingiendo inocencia. Kenshin ni siquiera la volteo a ver. – mouh Himura – sensei ¿no piensa contestarme?

- ¿Qué quieres Kamiya-san? – preguntó Himura sin verla aún, parecía muy interesado en sus reportes.

- ¿Qué hacía ese día en la casa de Kanryu? –preguntó Kaoru decidida.

- ¿ a eso has venido? – preguntó el cansado. – vete.

- no me rendiré sabe – dijo Kaoru orgullosa – no soy como esas tontas que se la pasan en los karaoke.

- ya lo se. – dijo Kenshin poniéndose de pie – las clases comienzan, vete ya.

Kaoru salió dando grandes zancadas, conseguiría la información, después de todo Kenshin no podía decir nada si ella decía algo.

Vio a Akane, Aome, y Ranma de pie en la entrada del salón de clases, Akane y Ranma estaban discutiendo acerca de la mala comida de ella, algo clásico y Aome estaba hablando por celular con al parecer Inuyasha.

- buenos días Kaoru – dijo Aome colgando el celular. - ¿Por qué sonríes así?

- buenos días Aome, por nada- dijo Kaoru sonriendo - ¿entramos a clase?

- Ranma baka – dijo Akane dando por terminada la discusión.

- ni quien quiera comer tu comida – dijo Ranma dando la media vuelta hacía su salón.

Kaoru intento pensar en otra estrategia para sacar la información de Kenshin, su profesor. Pero primero tenía que comer algo. Así que se dirigió a la cafetería de la escuela, suspiro al ver la bola de estudiantes tratando de comprar algo, ella tendría que entrar ahí.

Tomó vuelo y corrió hacía la bola, saltaría lo suficientemente alto para poder comprar. Pero falló, cayó encima de un chico y después este la empujo hacía el suelo.

" Bien si así son las cosas" pensó Kaoru decidida. No se rendiría.

…………………………

Los recesos estaban de lo mas aburridos, como siempre, no era raro que los profesores se reunieran a calificar algunos exámenes, el prefería sentarse bajo un árbol, lejos de todo, por que era mejor estar solo a pasar esas horas con los profesores normales.

Estaba por ponerse de pie para irse cuando la vio, era Kaoru de pie tratando por cuarta vez de comprar en la cafetería, la tiraban y volvía a levantarse, una y otra vez. Era muy persistente, no había duda, incluso era gracioso el verla intentar tantas veces.

Finalmente se cansó de verla, era patético verla tirada en el piso, se levantó de su lugar y camino hacía ella.

………………….

Estaba por darse por vencida cuando una mano la levantó de la camisa, algo rudo pero la levantó. No tuvo tiempo de verle la cara por que avanzaban en las filas como si no existieran, los alumnos se hacían a un lado…¿Quién sería?

Llegando al mostrador pidió su obento y se lo dieron enseguida.

- ¿quiere algo profesor Himura? – preguntó el encargado.

¿profesor Himura? ¿Quién la había ayudado era …

- no gracias – contestó el profesor y sin miramientos la volvió a jalar para que se apartara.

- que rudo – dijo Kaoru soltándose – pero gracias por ayudar ¿ya somos amigos?

Kenshin la vio de reojo pero no dijo nada, suponía que si la ignoraba ella se iría.

- ¿ no hablas? – preguntó Kaoru sonriendo, se interpuso en su camino para que el dejará de hablar. – yo si… quiero saber que hacías…

- basta – dijo el mirándola a los ojos y Kaoru tuvo un escalofrío pero no se hizo atrás.

- ¿Qué? Ahora intentas alejarme con una de tus frías miradas… - dijo ella en tono cansado. – no funciona conmigo ¿no deberías ya de saberlo?

- quizás por que no le he intentado de verdad- dijo el caminando

- quizás – accedió ella. Comenzó a comer su obento mientras caminaban y el la veía de reojo de vez en cuando ¿se quedaría con el , el resto del receso?

- ¿ no tienes otra cosa que hacer? – le preguntó sin verla.

- ¿me estas corriendo?

- no te voy a contar nada, solo quiero que quede claro – dijo el frió.

- por supuesto…

- ¡kaoru-chan! –a la llamó alguien. Kaoru maldijo en voz baja y volteo a ver a Akane acercarse. – kaoru-chan te hemos estado buscando …

- ya voy – dijo ella mientras Akane se acercaba – no me voy a rendir. – le murmuro a Himura.

- yo tampoco.

………………………….

La salida estaba cerca, para su buena suerte, quería irse antes de que la mocosa molesta viniera y…

- profesor Himura! – escuchó a lo lejos.

Demonios era muy tarde. Era ella, pero aún así no se detuvo. No tuvo suerte, ella lo alcanzó.

- ya me va a contar – dijo ella firmemente. Kenshin tuvo la sensación de querer reír pero no lo hizo.

- no.

- mouh profesor Kenshin…

- profesor Himura.

- como sea – dijo ella sonriendo – soy muy persistente, y creo que debo…

El teléfono celular de Kenshin sonó. Puso una mano delante de Kaoru para pedir silencio y tomó la llamada.

- buen día baka deshi

- ¿Qué quiere? – preguntó, mientras más rápido terminara la llamada mejor.

- es urgente que vengas – dijo su sensei.

- ¡ es de mala educación que me calle con una mano! – gritó Kaoru mordiendo a Kenshin en la mano que tenía en la boca. Kenshin gritó y maldijo.

- ¡maldita estúpida! – gritó furioso ¿Quién se creía esa chica? ¿un perro con rabia? .

- esta contigo – dijo su maestro. Kenshin cayó en la cuenta que su maestro lo había escuchado todo. – tráela también.

- no tiene nada que ver – dijo el frió.

- si la intentaste callar si lo tiene – dijo su maestro .

- dije que no

- mouh Kenshin…. – le llamó Kaoru. Kenshin la vio con ojos asesinos y ella pareció entender.

- bien, lo hablaremos hoy en la junta – accedió su maestro.

Kenshin colgó y Kaoru lo vio. Parecía una pequeña niña en espera de un regaño. Era linda, pero no podía darse el lujo.

- no me sigas maldita sea, pareces un perro desamparado – le dijo para ofenderla y ella así lo tomó.

Kaoru se dio la media vuelta y se fue a pasos furiosos. Bien, así era mejor.

…………………………..

Llegó al edificio en su deportivo, generalmente traía la moto pero un profesor era mas respetado si traía un auto y no una moto. Se bajo del auto y le puso la alarma.

Era extraño la sensación que se formaba en su estómago, eran nervios, pero ¿Por qué? ¿por ver a sus jefes? No era posible, hacía años que los veía, no había por que sentirse así.

Se engañaba a si mismo, sabía que querían involucrarla a ella, a la estúpida mocosa, pero eso no era bueno, el no quería que ella se involucrara, ya había herido suficiente a Tomoe como para querer herir a otra chica inocente, rompería todo su espíritu si la metía en su mundo. Un alma tan libre y alegre como esa no debería ser corrompida por nadie.

Después de su recorrido rutinario entró a la oficina y se sentó en una silla de piel, Saito Jaime y Hiko, su maestro estaban ahí hablando acerca de algo. Al verlo entrar ambos cerraron el fólder que tenían en las manos.

- traes una mala cara – dijo Hiko. Kenshin ignoro su comentario. – ya dejaste a la pollita supongo.

- es una alumna mía – aclaró Kenshin.

- pues no sabía que las alumnas podían morder a sus profesores – dijo Hiko viendo la mano de Kenshin. Afortunadamente era su mano izquierda y no la derecha.

- no es de su incumbencia – siseó Kenshin-

- lo es si se involucro contigo en la misión – dijo Saito. – un espía del bakofu, la compañía enemiga los vio, la creen nuestra nueva elemento.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- irán tras ella – dijo Saito. La noticia retumbo en la mente de Kenshin, la matarían por un error. – la usaremos como trampa, les haremos creer que si es una nueva elemento, los dejaremos acercarse y cuando así sea…les atacaremos.

- tu misión será cuidarla – dijo Hiko.

- no soy un maldito guardaespaldas – dijo molesto.

- lo serás, lo necesitamos, la vieron contigo no con nadie más.

Era lógico, pero no quería involucrarla más, cuidar de ella significaba saber donde vivía, conocer al resto de su familia, saber más de ella. Algo muy peligroso.

- bien- accedió.

- traela mañana – dijo Saito.

Kenshin sabía que era el final de la conversación pero algo le decía que esto era el inicio de algo que cambiaría su vida por completo.

………………………..

Maldito idiota!, si era su profesor, para su mala suerte, pero la había insultado, entonces no haría nada más, no le preguntaría aunque se muriera de curiosidad, si no interfería en su vida nada pasaría. Estaba claro que no la soportaba.

Esta vez, al llegar a la escuela estaciono si bicicleta y espero a sus amigas en la entrada, Aome llegaba con Inuyasha que la traía a la escuela, como siempre. Ella se veía sonriente, feliz. Demonios al verla así le recordaba que no tenía novio.

- buenos días Kaoru-chan- le saludó Aome.

- buenos días – saludó Inuyasha. – toma tu mochila – le dio a Aome.

- nos vemos en la tarde – se despidió Aome sonriendo. Inuyasha asintió pero no dijo nada.

- te ves muy sonriente – dijo Kaoru – Inuyasha debe ser muy buen novio.

- no lo es – dijo Aome – es orgulloso, me preocupo demasiado por el.

- lo dices por que lo tienes todo el tiempo a tu lado.

- bueno…

- buenos días chicas! – llegó Akane sonriendo. Ranma venía detrás, casi con los ojos cerrados.

- buenos – las saludo Ranma que se siguió de largo.

- no le hagan caso, no durmió mucho – dijo Akane sonriendo.

Kaoru se enfrasco en la conversación con sus amigas cuando lo vio llegar desvió la mirada, no quería verlo.

- buenos días señoritas – las saludó Kenshin. Kaoru no le veía y fue la única que no le saludo. Perfecto, ahora que tenía que hablar con ella la encontraba enfadada.

- buenos días – le saludaron todas.

- quisiera hablar con Kamiya-san acerca de algunos trabajos pendientes – dijo serio. Akane y Aome sonrieron y se despidieron de su amiga.

- yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted profesor Himura – dijo fría, comenzó a andar cuando el la detuvo de la muñeca y la jalo hacía el patio trasero, donde nadie los vería. - ¡suélteme!

- quieres callarte – dijo el serio – tengo que hablar contigo.

- pues yo no, ayer quedo claro que usted no me quiere cerca – dijo ella desviando la mirada, estaba contra la pared, arrinconada y no se veía temerosa. Si la situación hubiera sido diferente el habría reído.

- tengo que hablar contigo – dijo el recargándose en la pared, quedando muy, muy cerca de ella. Al fin notó una reacción de miedo en ella, y de confusión. – y me vas a escuchar.

- pues si así lo pone – murmuro bajando la mirada. Estaba sonrojada y lo odiaba!

- tienes que venir conmigo – le dijo – mis jefes quieren conocerte.

- ¿jefes? – preguntó ella, sacando conclusiones el si era un asesino entonces sus jefes deberían ser más …peligrosos. No pudo disimular el miedo , sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Ella tenía miedo, era lógico. Lo irracional era el sentimiento de protección que despertó esa actitud de ella. Lo ignoró.

- solo quieren hablar contigo, con nosotros – le dijo el para tranquilizarla – te contaré todo hoy en el receso y por fin sabrás lo que tanto querías.

Kaoru supo en ese instante que quizás no era buena idea estar con el, era su profesor, era un asesino peligroso, pero su mirada la atraía, su personalidad la envolvía… y su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.


	3. Fuego vs fuego

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

El nerviosismo era tal que le sudaban las manos, le temblaban las piernas, parecía no querer sostenerse en pie, pero se obligaba a hacerlo por que mostrar debilidad ante Kenshin, su profesor era algo que podía permitirse.

Llegaron al edificio, parecía el de una importante corporación, alta y fría, con muchos empleados y oficinas lujosas, por supuesto su profesor pelirrojo iba de traje, al parecer uno caro y no es que fuera experta en moda pero simplemente se notaba como también se notaba lo guapo y atractivo que se veía.

No, no podía pensar en eso, era su profesor para empezar, era un asesino, confirmado y … tenía asuntos misteriosos con esta organización, no, sentirse atraída era lo que menos podía hacer.

Subieron al elevador y Kaoru trato de verse fuerte, sintió la mano de Kenshin en su espalda, no sabía por que estaba ahí, pero le hacía sentir segura.

Llegaron al piso adecuado, Kenshin empujo levemente a Kaoru de la espalda, guiándola hasta llegar a una gran oficina, Kaoru suspiro, y entrar9on los dos juntos.

Ahí estaban dos hombres, uno alto, flaco, de ojos fríos, calculadores, el otro era más alto que el anterior, ojos divertidos, cuerpo ancho y musculoso, ambos los analizaban con la mirada y Kaoru se sintió pequeña e insignificante.

- siéntese señorita Kaoru – dijo el más alto y musculoso – mi nombre es Hiko, soy el dueño del 50 de esta compañía, y el es mi socio, Saito Jaime.

- mucho gusto – dijo Kaoru sentándose

- su profesor Himura trabaja para nosotros pero creo que eso ya lo sabe – dijo Saito – ahora la cuestión es que la compañía de nombre Bakofu la ha visto, la cree la nueva elemento de la compañía y eso implica un riesgo personal para usted.

- ¿Cuánto riesgo? – preguntó Kaoru algo asustada controlando su miedo.

- mortal – dijo Hiko sin rodeos – la cuestión es que esta situación nos pone en ventaja.

¿ventaja? ¿aposta de su vida? ¿Qué clase de personas eran? ; asesinos.

- ¿Acosta de mi vida? – preguntó Kaoru enojada.

- esto le conviene, con este plan, el mismo Himura la protegerá, es nuestro mejor elemento ¿sabe?

- de otra manera su seguridad corre por su cuenta – dijo Saito.

Así que no había otra opción, iba a quedar a cargo de Himura.

- si no hay opción – dijo Kaoru – esta bien.

- perfecto, es usted una mujer muy sensata, tendrán que venir dos veces por semana, y su padre tendrá un guardaespaldas .

- gracias- dijo insegura de que esa fuera la palabra correcta. Acababa de acceder a que jugaran con su vida.

Salieron de las oficinas y Kaoru no sabía que decir, ¿Cómo la cuidaría? ¿Cuál sería el plan?

Al parecer Kenshin le leyó la mente, la volteo a ver y le dijo.

- desde hoy salimos juntos – dijo Kenshin serio.

- pues claro si me tienes que cuidar tenemos que salir juntos a todas partes no?

- me refiero a salir como pareja – dijo Kenshin y Kaoru se sorprendió ¿tenía intereses en ella?

- pero…

- no te confundas, es una estrategia, de esta manera no será raro que salgamos tanto juntos.

- eres mi profesor – objeto Kaoru. No quería estar a merced de Kenshin.

- soy profesor auxiliar, el reglamento no me aplica a mi, si una estudiante me interesa no hay problema – dijo Kenshin sonriendo triunfalmente.

- ¿y que si quiero salir con alguien? – preguntó a la defensiva

- no puedes – le advirtió Kenshin – se verá como si me engañarás y eso no me gusta.

- ¿y tu que?

- yo tampoco saldré con nadie – dijo el desviando la mirada.

- eso no me consuela – dijo ella haciendo una mueca

- eso…- dijo Kenshin lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria – no me interesa.

Esa noche Kaoru no pudo dormir, los nervios, el enojo la llenaban, ¿Por qué tuvo que meterse en esos problemas? Solo ella, no podía tener una vida de adolescente normal, solo había deseado un novio, no un asesino tocando a su puerta.

Para cuando dio la mañana Kaoru estaba totalmente desvelada, cansada, con un dolor de estómago mayor al que podía ocultar y había un sonrojo adornando su rostro permanentemente, ya fuera por enojo o por pensar en como disimular su falta de experiencia.

Quizás no tendría que ser muy explícito, dejar que los demás pensasen lo que quisieran, dejarse ver una o dos veces juntos por semana, nada especial.

Llegó a la escuela en bicicleta, dejo sus inseguridades lo más dentro de si misma, vio a sus amigas Akane y Aome sonriendo, bromeando con Ranma y otros chicos, se acercaba cuando alguien la jaló de la muñeca y ella estaba por protestar cuando vio a Kenshin, su profesor haciendo una señal con la boca para que guardara silencio.

- bruto ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó molesta.

- tenemos que comenzar con nuestra farsa – dijo kenshin serio, la recargo en la pared y le paso un dedo por el labio inferior de Kaoru.

Su corazón palpitó muy fuerte ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto? Maldito idiota! Lo alejó de un empujón y salió del escondite.

Llegó con sus amigos con el corazón acelerado, intento calmar su pulso, su sonrojo aún así sus amigas de todos modos la vieron extraña.

- ¿Qué sucede Kaoru? – preguntó Aome.

- nada – contestó Kaoru sonriendo – solo estoy algo agitada por que creí que llegaba tarde

- ahhh entonces esta bien – dijo Akane y Kaoru suspiro aliviada.

Entraron a clases y Kaoru olvido por momentos su situación, nada serio había pasado, quizás solo estaba bromeando. Pero la clase del profesor Himura llegó, se tensó bastante, no quería tomar esa clase, pensó en saltarse la clase pero fue tarde, Kenshin llegó y ni siquiera la vio de manera especial, se sentó en su lugar y evitó verlo directamente.

La clase comenzó y nada fuera de lo común pasaba, llegó la hora de hacer algunos ejercicios, Kaoru rayaba en su cuaderno figuras sin importancia, podía escuchar el sonido de los lápices escribiendo y la voz del profesor ya no se podía escuchar. La sorpresa fue cuando la voz del profesor se escuchó en su oído.

- señorita Kamiya ¿gusta pasar al pizarrón? – le pregunto con una sensual voz. Kaoru se estremeció de pies a cabeza y los pequeños gritos de las estudiantes no se hicieron esperar.

" solo es un ejercicio, solo es un ejercicio en el pizarrón, no te pongas nerviosa Kaoru, tu puedes" pensaba dándose ánimos conforme avanzaba. Al llegar al frente vio la pregunta formulada y trató de pensar en la respuesta pero nada venía a su cabeza, solo pensaba en la proximidad de Himura, en su mano en su muñeca fingiendo explicarle…

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – masculló furiosa.

- debemos fingir niña no es que en realidad me gustes – dijo Kenshin frió.

Esto fue suficiente para bajarle las ilusiones a Kaoru, nada romántico, nada nuevo, solo movimientos calculados por un frió asesino. Se movió incómoda y contestó la pregunta sin demora. Todas la vieron sorprendidas, murmurando a sus espaldas pero no le importó.

Salieron al receso, Akane peleaba con Ranma acerca de lo poco caballeroso que era el , Aome estaba jugando algo y ella se conformaba con comer junto a Akane, aún estaba molesta por el comentario de la mañana, por su encuentro con Kenshin.

Maldijo su suerte por estar en esa situación, maldijo a Kenshin y todo lo que le molestaba.

El problema era que cuando Kaoru se enfadaba no podía quedarse callada, tenía que soltar todo lo que traía, dejarle claro a Kenshin que no pensaba soportar esa clase de comentarios a lo largo de su tiempo juntos.

Así que cuando el se le acerco en el receso con intenciones de abrazarla ella se soltó y le hizo frente.

- ¡no pienso estar en tu juego! – le gritó atrayendo la atención de todos. Kenshin entonces la tomó de la nuca y la atrajo hasta el para hacer dos cosas, una besarla y dos callarle la boca.

Kaoru sintió los suaves labios de Kenshin sobre los suyos, su lengua acariciar la suya, su mano en su cintura y la otra en su cabello, su pulso estaba acelerado, no quería responder pero la verdad le era inevitable, besaba bien, o al menos eso pensaba.

Kenshin se separó de ella y recargo su cabeza en su cuello quedando muy cerca de ella. Kaoru se estremeció, sabía que todos la veían, poco a poco escuchaba los murmuros de los demás. Fue cuando intento separarse.

- Kenshin…- dijo incomoda.

- un poco mas – dijo el aspirando su aroma. Quizás no era tan malo hacerse pasar por su pareja.

- K…Kenshin – dijo ella – nos están viendo.

- de eso se trata – dijo el con una voz terriblemente seductora – que todos se enteren que eres mía.

- es una farsa – espetó ella confundida.

- ¡kaoru-chan! – dio Aome al acercarse. Kenshin finalmente se separo de ella sin dejar de poner su cintura. – tu y…

- ¿no es obvio? – preguntó Kenshin sonriendo de manera seductora hacía Aome.

La chica hizo una mueca llena de sorpresa y Kaoru solo asintió sonrojada.

Para el final del día ya todos sabían del romance del profesor auxiliar y la alumna, por supuesto que a muchos maestros no les había agradado la noticia ¿Cómo podía ser que un maestro se mezclara con una alumna?

Mientras tanto Kenshin parecía inmune a esos comentarios, llegó a su departamento sin problemas de conciencia moral y enseguida noto la presencia de su amigo sentado en el sofá. Le saludo con la cabeza mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa.

- así que ahora eres un maestro – dijo Sanosuke sonriendo. Kenshin le fulmino con la mirada y abrió el refrigerador para sacar una cerveza.

- si ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿no me puedo quedar? – preguntó sonriendo. Kenshin suspiró y se sentó delante de el.

- si no hay opción…

- que grosero… - dijo su amigo aún sonriendo - ¿y que me imagino que hay chicas lindas?

- no voy a ver chicas lindas – dijo Kenshin. Ignoraba si su amigo ya sabía de su misión o no.

- que aburrido, sea cual sea tu misión deberías verle los puntos buenos

Y los veía por supuesto, estaba la paga, la facilidad del trabajo y el bonus que le representaba besar a Kaoru. Era una estudiante, si. Era una mujer muy hermosa, también lo era. ¿Cuál era el problema con disfrutar de un beso? Era un asesino no un santo.

Por la mañana paso por su ahora novia Kaoru a su casa, por lo visto esto no le había gustado a ella, tenía una cara de pocos amigos pero bien poco le importaba, si tenía que protegerla entonces haría bien las cosas y eso incluía no perderla de vista en la escuela y tenía dispositivos en su casa, claro que esto ella no lo sabía.

- no tenías que venir por mi

- quería venir por ti – dijo el serio. Kaoru no dijo nada pero solo vio hacía la ventana fastidiada.

Llegaron a la escuela y Kenshin se bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a su novia. No se le escapo el gesto de sorpresa que ella hizo y los suspiros de las alumnas que pasaban. Al parecer era bastante creíble su noviazgo.

La tomó de la mano y ella no se opuso, parecía ya bastante dispuesta a cooperar. Entonces vio un rostro conocido. Se tensó, no era uno de los suyos, de su compañía pero era asesino también, o lo había sido. Conocía su reputación. Pero no logró decir nada ya que el tipo se acerco tomado de la mano de la amiga de Kaoru ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿tendría algo que ver?

- buenos días Kaoru-chan! – la saludo Aome – buenos días Himura sensei.

- buenos días – contestaron los dos al unísono.

- ¿trajiste a Inuyasha –san? – preguntó Kaoru sonriendo.

- el quiso venir – dijo Aome.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo venir? – preguntó fastidiado. Parecía bastante despreocupado pero Kenshin sabía que el también lo conocía.

- ¿ sales con un profesor Kaoru-san? – preguntó Inuyasha viendo de reojo a Kenshin.

- si, es reciente – contestó Kaoru sin verle a los ojos.

- ¿no crees que es muy mayor para ti?

- bueno…

- Kaoru – le llamó Kenshin al abrazarla por la cintura. Kaoru se sonrojo de inmediato y Aome se quedo con la boca abierta. – tengo que irme… te veo después.

Kenshin la tomo de la barbilla y la vio por unos instantes, tenía miedo y estaba insegura pero no le importo, la beso de todos modos de la forma mas sensual que conocía- Por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de hacerle ver a ese tipo que Kaoru estaba con el…

Kaoru no supo que decir, Kenshin se había comportado de una manera tan posesiva, tan diferente…


	4. sobreproteccion

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 ****" sobreprotección" **

El dojo estaba en calma, como siempre, era el único lugar donde se sentía en paz, ahí era ella misma sin tensiones sin nada más que su bokken. En ese momento tenía una practica, quería librarse del coraje que tenía, esos últimos días había estado de lo peor. Toda la escuela se había enterado de su supuesto noviazgo, Kenshin se estaba comportando como un cretino frente a todos siendo celoso y posesivo, aunque no veía por que, podía fingir ser un novio comprensivo ¿Por qué tomar el camino difícil y escabroso? Y además no contento con esto ese día tenían una salida con Aome y su novio Inuyasha. Una cita doble.

Dio otro golpe al aire y entonces supo que alguien más estaba ahí dentro del dojo. Detuvo su practica para ver a la recién llegada. Una mujer alta de cabello negro, gran elegancia, delgada, en forma y mirada retadora.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó

- así que tu eres la nueva novia de Himura – dijo la mujer acercándose. Kaoru supuso que era una ex amante del asesino.

- así es – dijo tomando la bokken como amenaza silenciosa.

- ¿sabes pelear? – preguntó la mujer tomando casualmente otra bokken.

- un poco – dijo Kaoru.

- ¿practicamos? – preguntó la mujer sonriendo. ¿ella sabía pelear?

- cuando quieras.

Kaoru no creyó que la mujer fuera tan buena como lo era. Sus movimientos eran limpios, certeros y fatales. No practicaba para golpear, practicaba para herir y lastimarla. Esto la asusto un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta rudeza en los entrenamientos y aún así no se amedrento y siguió peleando, tratando de no ser herida por la vengativa mujer.

Un tropiezo fue suficiente para que la mujer le golpeara en el brazo. Kaoru sintió el golpe tan fuerte que creyó que le había roto el brazo. No gritó ni lloro por orgullo, se quiso poner de pie pero la mujer ya corría para atacarla de nuevo. Otro golpe más y su orgullo no podría soportarlo tanto.

Pero ese golpe no llego, otra mano detuvo el golpe. Kaoru abrió los ojos y vio a Kenshin ahí enfrente de ella con una mirada no muy amigable.

- Tomoe – dijo como si su nombre fuera una blasfemia - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- quería conocer a tu adorable novia – dijo la mujer sonriendo satisfecha.

- largo – dijo sin miramientos Kenshin.

- pero…

- lárgate ya – ordeno en un tono que Kaoru reconoció bien. Era el tono en el que le hablaba a ella cuando quería que se callara. Pero ahora estaba dirigido a esa mujer que pareció no tomarlo muy bien.

Cuando la mujer se fue Kenshin se arrodillo junto a ella y le vio el brazo. Le toco el golpe con la yema de los dedos.

- no esta roto – dijo después de unos minutos – te saldrá un moretón.

- perfecto – dijo Kaoru enfadada.

- ¿estas bien?

- ayúdame a pararme – dijo Kaoru y Kenshin la tomo de la cintura y la puso de pie. – tengo que irme a cambiar ahora vengo.

Con gran dificultad pudo cambiarse por un vestido de manga larga y falda corta. Kenshin la esperaba de pie en medio del dojo. Ahora que lo veía se dio cuenta que lucía mayor que ella, mucho mayor. Su camisa negra y sus jeans le daban cierto aspecto que denotaba edad más allá de sus límites.

- ¿lista? – preguntó en un tono seco falto de emoción.

- podemos irnos – dijo ella en el mismo tono.

Llegaron al bar con tiempo encima, Aome e Inuyasha ya estaban dentro, al verlos Kaoru sonrió y Kenshin le tomo de la mano. Vaya el novio posesivo había regresado.

hola amiga! – le saludó Aome efusiva – hola Himura-san

hola! Aome-chan, Inuyasha –san – dijo Kaoru sonriendo. Kenshin solo asintió con la cabeza como forma de saludo e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo acompañado de un extraño sonido.

Es raro estar aquí los cuatro nee? – dijo Aome sonriendo, estaba feliz, a pesar de que su novio veía al novio de su mejor amiga de forma asesina

Pero es bueno! – dijo Kaoru conciente de las miradas de Himura a Inuyasha, no era bueno. Le dio un codazo para que se comportara pero el no se detuvo.

¿quieres algo de beber? – preguntó Inuyasha amablemente a Aome.

Si, gracias Inu – dijo Aome sonriendo.

Iré también por algo para ti – dijo Kenshin al ponerse de pie.

Sabes, creo que se parecen un poco – dijo Aome al ver a Inuyasha y a Kenshin.

No creo – dijo Kaoru nerviosa, Inuyasha podía ser arisco y serio pero no era un asesino.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos cerca de los sanitarios estaban los dos chicos con los vasos en las manos , recargados en la pared y alejados de todos tanto como podían.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Inuyasha – esta no es tu zona

Tu que sabes – dijo Kenshin serio demostrando la misma ferocidad

¿Qué quieres con Aome? – preguntó Inuyasha agresivo

Esa niña no tiene nada que ver – dijo Himura sincero – no es tu asunto

Claro que lo es, la citaron aquí y…

Por que es la mejor amiga de Kaoru – dijo Kenshin como si fuera obvio

¿entonces por que tu estas aquí? – preguntó Inuyasha retándolo

Tengo asuntos con Kaoru, no te importan – dijo firme

Inuyasha no dijo nada más, pero estaba convencido que Himura mejor conocido como Battousai tenía algo que ver que no le agradaría mucho. Dejo el tema por la paz y decidió regresar con Aome y Kaoru, al fin y al cabo no tenía mucho por que preocuparse en un lugar como ese.

Himura regreso detrás de Inuyasha y entonces se encontraron a un par de chicas, sonrojadas, riéndose con las pupilas dilatas, síntomas claros de estar ebrias. Inuyasha se acerco furioso a Aome y le quito el vaso de la mano.

¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! – le preguntó furioso

Me invitaron – dijo inocente

¿te das cuenta que es el alcohol? – preguntó bufando

Pero no podíamos decir que no – dijo Kaoru apenada – se veía tan amable

Debieron haber dicho que no – dijo Kenshin tomando el vaso de Kaoru y lo olió. – es ron, muy cargado.

Maldición Aome ¿te das cuenta que pudieron haber usado esto para llevárselas?

Pero…

Nos vamos – dijo Kenshin con una voz plana y fría. Tomó a Kaoru del brazo y la levantó con gran facilidad.

Nosotros también – dijo Inuyasha – ya nos veremos Himura.

Kenshin subió a Kaoru a la moto, esperaba que no se cayera, fue lo mas lento que pudo y agarraba una de las manos de Kaoru siempre. Maldita mocosa ¿se daba cuenta que eso pudo haber estado envenenado? ¿para que cuidarla si ella iba y tomaba una bebida del primer desconocido que se le cruzaba?

Llegaron a su departamento , ella iba riendo a carcajadas de su cabello y de su situación y el iba casi cargándola a rastras. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su amigo Sanosuke que al verlo rió.

caray Kenshin, amigo, si ahora te dedicas a emborrachar chicas y traerlas a tu departamento ¡me lo hubieras dicho!

Cállate idiota – dijo el asesino – mejor ayúdame con ella.

Vaya, es linda – dijo el castaño, acarició la mejilla blanca de Kaoru.

No la toques – dijo Kenshin en un siseo. Sanosuke lo vio sorprendido y quitó la mano lentamente

¿es tu chica? – preguntó sonriendo – no volveré a tocarla.

No digas tonterías – dijo Kenshin malhumorado – trae café bien cargado.

A la orden!

Vaya lío, esa niña le estaba causando mas problemas de los que creía. Recibió el café de Sano y se lo dio a beber, la tomó en sus brazos, era tan delgada, tan frágil. Su amigo le veía y el soltó a Kaoru, no era necesario ser tan atentos con ella, solo era una borrachera cualquiera.

…………………….

Bien, le dolía la cabeza y todavía no abría los ojos, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, y cuando abrió los ojos las cosas empeoraron, volvió a cerrar los ojos y entonces las preguntas le llenaron la cabeza ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién la había llevado a su casa? Trató de recordar lo que había pasado pero no podía, vagamente recordaba que se había burlado mucho de alguien pero…¿de quien?

Entonces la puerta se abrió y por instinto se encogió, después vio quien era y se dio cuenta que era Kenshin que le traía un plato con algo de comida y un vaso de leche… ¡que asco!

vaya, hasta que despiertas – dijo al darle el plato y el vaso – tómatelo.

No tengo hambre – dijo ella

Vas a sentirte peor mañana, bebe y come, te llevó a tu casa después.

¡mi casa! ¡¿Qué hora es?! – preguntó asustada. Kenshin la volteo a ver sorprendido ¿Quién en su casa le causaba ese temor? ¿su padre?

Las ocho de la noche – dijo el viéndola de reojo – solo son unas horas.

Si…- dijo ella poco convencida, el no conocía a su padre, lo estricto que era. Pero no tenía por que enterarse, ya tenía suficiente con que creyeran que eran novios. – gracias.

Comió y tomó la leche a pesar de que no tenía hambre, y enseguida le pidió a Kenshin que la llevará a la casa, el la llevó en su motocicleta y el trayecto fue mas corto de lo que recordaba. La cabeza le dolía aún pero al bajarse pudo distinguir que alguien la veía desde la ventana, trago en seco, no sería una buena noche, tenía que ser valiente.

gracias por traerme y cuidarme – dijo ella

mañana hablaremos – dijo el serio. Kaoru asintió, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, ni siquiera sabía si podría ir a la escuela mañana.

Adiós – dijo ella dando la vuelta y Kenshin la sostuvo la muñeca.

Hasta mañana dirás – dijo serio, Kaoru sonrió y asintió. – sabes que mi trabajo es protegerte, eso incluye a quien sea, a todos.

Lo se – dijo ella desconcertada – nos vemos.

Al entrar a su casa un golpe en su brazo derecho la recibió. Kaoru vio asustada como su padre estaba ahí, con los ojos duros y la expresión gélida. Se puso de pie.

¿Qué demonios andabas haciendo? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Nada – dijo ella con temor.

Ese chico no era "nada" – dijo su padre furioso - ¡no voy a permitir que mi hija sea una fulana!

¡no lo soy! – gritó ella enfadada. – tu no eres quien para venir y hablarme de moral cuando haces negocios con gente del bajo mundo!

Insolente – dijo su padre con una rabia apenas contenida. – esta noche aprenderás a respetar a tu padre.

No podía entrar, Kaoru no le había pedido que le ayudara, el le dio la opción, y a pesar de eso su autocontrol estaba al límite, ahí estaba en las sombras, escuchando como ella gritaba y su padre descargaba su furia contra ella. Un ser despreciable, ella estaba débil y el descargaba su fuerza contra ella. Varias veces estuvo a punto de entrar, pero todas ellas se contuvo. Actuaría como su papel de profesor, y si eso no funcionaba, el señor Kamiya conocería al asesino.

………………………..

Esa mañana sabía que ella no iría, eso le facilitaba las cosas, así que llegó mas temprano para hablar con el director en persona. El hombre lo vio sonriendo, el lo consideraba un joven estudioso que había dedicado su vida a ser maestro, un hombre intachable y agradable.

buen día profesor Himura ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? No me diga que uno de sus estudiantes le esta causando problemas – dijo el hombre sonriendo de buen humor

no es eso señor director. – dijo Kenshin serio – a decir verdad una de mis estudiantes me preocupa.

¿Quién? – preguntó el hombre mas serio

Kaoru Kamiya – dijo Kenshin. Enseguida vio el cambio de actitud del director, al parecer ya sabía de su relación con Kaoru, esto no iba a ser fácil.

Estoy enterado de su relación especial con ella – dijo el hombre severo. – usted es un profesor.

Sustituto, el reglamento no aplica en mi en esas cuestiones – dijo kenshin sin perder la calma – me preocupa su situación familiar.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el director sin creerle.

Su padre la golpea – dijo Kenshin – estoy seguro, si hoy no ha venido es por esa razón, por supuesto ella lo negará pero me parece prudente que los servicios…

¿Qué busca con esto profesor? – preguntó - ¿quedarse con ella? ¿vivir con ella?

Estoy expresando el mismo grado de preocupación como si fuera cualquier otra estudiante – siseo furioso.

Me parece poco creíble, el señor Kamiya es respetable.

¿así que no va a hacer nada?

No hasta que la señorita Kamiya venga ella misma y me lo confiese.

Bien – dijo Kenshin sin alterarse. Lo había intentado, ahora el señor Kamiya tendría que conocer a Battousai.

Kenshin se fue a impartir sus clases, Aome y Akane lo interceptaron, querían saber de ella y el no les contó nada.

tuvo algunos problemas – dijo el sin dejar ver nada – pero me encargaré de que se solucionen hoy mismo.

Y así sería, nadie tocaba a su protegida, nadie, ni siquiera su padre.


End file.
